TKR Scripts
by Minttown1
Summary: My "little sister" and I wrote these forver ago, and we're posting them as a joke. WARNING: They were never meant to be good, and they're not.
1. TKR Script

****

NOTE:_ This was written literally years ago by my "little sister" Cathy and me. We had the free time, we had the TKR obsession, we had the total lack of English skills. When I told her about posting stories on ff.net she asked me to post these as well. Don't take them as a measurement of my abilities as an author. They're a joke._

****

TKR SCRIPT

****

SETTING: Skyone, 4:30PM, Winter's afternoon, Skyone kitchen

KYLE: So, Clayton, will you cook a special dinner 2nite?

CLAYTON: 4 who?

KYLE: Me and Jenny, of course.

CLAYTON: Oh, o.k.!

****

SETTING: Skyone, 4:35PM, same afternoon, Jenny's quarters

ERICA: Why would Kyle want to have a special meeting with just you?

JENNY: I don't know. He better not try anything.

ATTACK BEAST_(over intercom)_: If he does, I'll run him over 4 u.

****

SETTING: Skyone, 4:36PM, still the same afternoon, Trek's quarters

DUKE: Oh, my god, Trek! Your room is a mess! And the smell...

__

(DUKE faints)

TREK: Get up, Duke. You promised to help me clean!

__

(DUKE groans)

****

SETTING: Skyone, 5:00PM, same afternoon, Situation room

KYLE: O.K. we're all here... wait, where's Duke?

TREK: He fell and hit his head. The doctor's looking at him.

ERICA: How'd he do that?

TREK: Beats me.

JENNY: Can we get down to business?

KYLE: Whatever you want, Jenny.

JENNY: Anything I want?

KYLE: What???

JENNY: I want a raise.

ERICA: If Jenny gets a raise, I want one, too.

__

(explosion!)

** **

SETTING: Skyone, 5:01PM, same hour, Skyone kitchen

KYLE: What happened in here?

CLAYTON: Your stupid romantic candles made the stove explode.

JENNY: What did you have candles 4, Kyle?

CLAYTON: Kyle, U didn't tell her?

KYLE: Shut up!

JENNY: You didn't tell me what, Kyle?

ERICA_(whispering to Trek and Duke)_: This the most fun I've had all day.

TREK: Me, too. But I feel bad 4 Kyle. Now Jenny will never go out with him.

DUKE: Does anyone have any aspirin?

** **

SETTING: Skyone, 6:00 PM, that evening, Skyone dining room

__

(KYLE is sitting alone at a table. Two tables down the others are sitting. JENNY stands up and walks over to Kyle)

JENNY: Are you eating alone? 

KYLE: Yeah.

JENNY: Can I join you?

KYLE: Why would U want 2? I'm a jerk. I lied to you.

JENNY: You are a jerk, Kyle, but I still like you.

KYLE: Oh.

JENNY: Don't sound so surprised. I've saved your life, stood up for you, I mean, I even kissed you.

KYLE: I was hoping you'd forgotten that.

JENNY: I'm glad I didn't. You are a very nice guy, and I'd be honored if you asked me to have dinner with you.

KYLE: Will you have dinner with me, Jenny.

JENNY: Yeah.

TREK, ERICA, and DUKE: Finally!

****

SETTING: Skyone, 7:00PM, that same evening, Trek's quarters

ERICA: You own more video games than most kids.

TREK: Hey, give me that! There's my Final Fantasy game!

ERICA: Turn on the TV. 

TREK: Why?

ERICA: The final episode of Seinfeld is on.

TREK: You promised to help me.

ERICA: I will. Just turn on the TV!

TREK: Get out of my room!

ERICA: Fine! But don't expect me to lend you my clothes anymore!

TREK: What are you talking about???

ERICA: I don't know. I'm a con artist, with no way to con U.

TREK: Get out!

****

SETTING: Skyone, 8:00AM, next morning, Erica's quarters

JENNY: I can't believe we're still snowed in.

ERICA: I'm out of lipstick. Can I borrow yours?

JENNY: I just bought you 10 for Christmas.

ERICA: I know. I used them all.

JENNY; Here. What should I wear on my date with Kyle?

ERICA: I don't know. You can borrow something from me.

JENNY: OK. 

****

SETTING: Skyone, 8:00PM, Evening, Kyle's quarters

KYLE: What should I wear?

DUKE: That sounds like something a woman would say.

TREK: You would know know wouldn't you, Duke?

DUKE: Shut up!

KYLE: I'm serious, guys! Help me out here!

TREK: Don't burst a blood vessel. You're freaking out. We've all lived 2gether for over a year. She's seen every outfit you own. It doesn't matter what you wear.

DUKE: He's right, Kyle. Just calm down.

KYLE: Thanks a lot for all the help. Get out.

** **

SETTING: Skyone, 8:59PM, still the same night, Dining room

__

(JENNY and KYLE are sitting at a table(with no candles)

(others are standing out in the hall, spying)

TREK: I guess we all know who they're kissing at midnight.

ERICA: Jealous, Trek?

TREK: I don't feel like spending the night alone.

ERICA: I'll kiss you, Trek.

TREK: Thanks, Erica...

ERICA: You're welcome.

TREK: ...but I'd rather puke!

ERICA: Hey, Duke! Who are you kissing?

DUKE: No one.

TREK: I'll kiss you, Duke.

ERICA: You'll kiss him, but not me?

TREK: I have kissed you, Erica. On your head. Remember that day?

DUKE: You're both nuts. I'm going to sleep. If you wake me up at midnight I'll kill you.

__

(DUKE walks away)

TREK: You do realize we'll have to wake him up?

ERICA: I'll help. He can't kill me, I'm a woman. I don't care what he does to you.

TREK: Thanks, Erica.

ERICA: You're welcome.

TREK: I hate you, Erica.

ERICA: I love you, too, Trek.

JENNY: Kyle, why did you wait so long to ask me out?

KYLE: I don't know. I guess I was afraid.

JENNY: Why?

KYLE: You could kill me 6 ways with a quarter.

JENNY: What?

KYLE: Inside joke.

JENNY: O.K. Very nice.

__

(They look into each other's eyes and kiss)

TREK: Oh, gross!

JENNY: God, how long have you been standing there?!

TREK: I don't know, but I'm leaving now.

****

SETTING: Skyone, 11:59:50PM, that night, Duke's quarter's

TREK and ERICA_(whispering)_: 10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! _(both blow noisemakers.)_

DUKE: I'm going to kill you two!

__

(Trek and Erica run into hall.)

ERICA: Happy New Year, Trek.

TREK: Happy New Year.

__

(kiss)

ERICA: You're a good kisser, Trek.

TREK: Huh?

ERICA: I never noticed how cute you were before.

TREK: What kind of joke is this?

ERICA: It's no joke. _(kiss) _I love you.

TREK: I love you too, Erica.

DUKE: Oh, that's sweet. You better run.

** **

SETTING: Skyone, 12:00AM, next morning, dining room

__

(JENNY and KYLE kiss)

JENNY: Good night, Kyle.

KYLE: Don't you mean good morning?

JENNY: _(laughs) _I guess I do. _(kisses his cheek) _Thank you for a wonderful evening, and a wonderful dinner.

KYLE: You should thank Clayton.

JENNY: _(shakes head, smiles, sarcastically) _Good morning, Kyle. _(walks out)_

** **

SETTING: Skyone, 1:20AM, that morning, Trek's quarters 

ERICA: I don't think we should tell anyone about us.

TREK: Why?

ERICA: Because, Kyle wouldn't be too happy about it.

TREK: Considering the whole thing with him and Jenny, he can't really get that mad at us.

ERICA: I guess you're right. Good night. I'm going back to my room.

TREK: It's not night.

ERICA: How could you tell? The windows are all covered with snow. 

TREK: Good "night," Erica.

****

SETTING: Skyone, 5:00PM, New Year's Day, Situation room

JENNY: What are we supposed to do until the snow melts.

DUKE: Trek and Erica have found ways to occupy themselves.

TREK: Shut up, Duke.

KYLE: Quiet, Trek. Duke, what R U talking about?

DUKE: There's love in bloom on Skyone. 

E., J., K., T.: Shut up, Duke!

** **

SETTING: Skyone, noon, January 5, 2000, garage

TREK: Let's get going!

__

(ATTACK BEAST, PLATO, and KAT all drive down ramp and outside. JENNY and KYLE stay behind)

JENNY: You ready to go, Kyle?

KYLE: Yeah, Jenny.

__

(JENNY smiles, and he smiles back as she climbs into Domino)

KYLE_(under breath)_: I love you.


	2. Team Knight Rider Script (#2)

****

NOTE:_ Another of the old scripts by Cat and me. Once again, not even meant to be good._

Team Knight Rider Script (#2)

by Amber

March 19-20, 1999

****

Setting: That weird room on Skyone where they always meet

4:41:PM, March 19, 2000

KYLE: Does anyone have any idea who stole the money from the bank in Kansas?

ERICA _(sarcastically)_: Call me crazy, but maybe it was a criminal.

KYLE: Anyone else?

TREK _(sadly)_: Erica broke my Nintendo 64.

KYLE: Jenny, Duke, do either of you have any ideas?

JENNY: Well, Kyle, have you thought that maybe Mobius is behind this, too?

KYLE: It's unlikely. We already followed that lead, and there is nothing connecting him to the robbery.

DUKE: Maybe not connecting him, but what about connecting someone working for him?

JENNY: He's right, Kyle. I mean, there really is no way to know if Mobius is doing something or not, since he always hires other people to do it for him.

KYLE: O.K. Trek and Erica, you get on the internet and find out what you can.

TREK: Why Erica? She's no good at computers. Can't I do it myself?

ERICA: You're wrong. I am good at computers. I always get on the make-up websites.

KYLE: Okay. You are frightening me. Anyway, Jenny and I will go to the bank and talk to the people there. Duke can have the day off.

DUKE: Yes!!!

ERICA: No fair! I wanna trade with Duke!

KYLE: I don't care. Just do what you are supposed to, or you'll get in trouble.

KAT: Yeah, Erica. You should listen to people and be nice. And please let Jenny do your make-up from now on!

ERICA: Be quiet, Kat!

KYLE: I don't know if team is how I would describe us!

TREK: Oopsie. I think we made Kyle mad.

JENNY: Ya think, Trek?

****

Setting: Duke's Quarters

5:02 PM, same afternoon

(Duke is bouncing a ping pong ball up and down over and over)

DUKE _(to himself)_: Stupid boring day off. No one else is here and I'm bored out of my mind. I'll go in Trek's room and play with his Sega.

__

(Duke goes into Trek's room, turns on the TV and Sega, and opens a bottle of Fruitopia)

DUKE: Oh, boy! Gotta shoot this bad guy, jump over the hole, I won!!!

__

(Duke jumps up and knocks Fruitopia onto Sega. It breaks)

DUKE: Whoops.

****

Setting: That weird room again

9:01, that night

KYLE: So, what did you guys find out, Trek and Erica?

ERICA: Nothing. But I did have time to get into the AVON website and enter a contest for a year's supply of eyeshadow.

KYLE: How 'bout you, Trek?

TREK _(sadly)_: Duke broke my Sega.

ERICA: Do you have any life at all?

JENNY: Back to business! Me and Kyle...

DUKE: 'Kyle and I'

JENNY: _Kyle and I_ found out that an employee at the bank was having financial troubles. He may have stolen the money.

TREK: I need money to buy a new Sega and a new Nintendo 64. I think it should be taken from Duke and Erica's paychecks.

DUKE: I need my money for myself so that I can buy episodes of Northern Exposure from A&E. They're expensive!

ERICA: The women don't wear enough make-up on that show.

DUKE: They look fine.

ERICA: No, they don't.

JENNY: Can we actually work now?

DUKE, ERICA, and TREK: No!

TREK: I have no games left to play because of them.

KYLE: Don't you have a Playstation?

TREK: Yeah, but it is boring.

JENNY: Hey! I bought that!

TREK: And it was very sweet, but I like the other ones better.

KYLE: Hey! Jenny's only allowed to do sweet things for me!

JENNY: You are the sweet one, Kyle.

DUKE: Aw, that's sweet!

TREK: Jealous, Duke?

__

(Duke, Trek, Erica, and Jenny fighting.

KYLE: Quit fighting! Oh, well. It's late. Go to bed, and things will look better in the morning.

****

Setting: Trek's quarters

10:37 PM, that same night

__

(knock at door)

TREK: Come in. Unless you are Erica or Duke, 'cause I'm still mad at them!

JENNY: Hey, Trek. 

TREK: Hello, Jenny.

JENNY: Still upset, Trek?

TREK: Yeah. Hey, don't sit there!

__

(Jenny sits down, something breaks)

JENNY: Sorry, Trek.

** **

Setting: Dining room

7:09 AM, next morning

__

(Trek, Kyle, Jenny, and Duke are eating breakfast together; Trek is playing on his Game Boy)

KYLE: How is everyone feeling?

DUKE: Fine, but this orange juice is nasty!

JENNY: I'm doing OK. Where's Erica? I need to talk to her.

KYLE: What about?

JENNY: Girl stuff.

TREK _(sadly)_: Jenny sat on my Playstation.

__

(Erica comes into room, stands behind Kyle, and says 'Boo!')

(Kyle spills his orange juice)

TREK _ (sadly)_: Kyle spilled orange juice on my Game Boy.

__

(explosion)

ERICA: Oh no! My make-up case! And I didn't have time to put on 20 layers today!

TREK: I thought you used at least 21 layers.

ERICA: Meany.

JENNY: You can borrow mine.

KYLE: You won't have any left by the time she's done with it.

JENNY: What R U saying, Kyle? That I need make-up?

KYLE: Uh, no, Jenny. You are very beautiful. I just thought that you liked to use it.

CLAYTON: Does anyone want any French omelets?

****

Setting: Dining room

next morning at breakfast

KYLE: Good job at solving the case, everyone.

TREK _(zombie-like)_: Must-have-video-games. Must-have-video-games. Must-have...

JENNY_ (comfortingly)_: It's OK, Trek. We got you a brand new Sega Genesis with Sonic the Hedgehog.

TREK: I want a Sonic beanie or the deal's off.

DUKE: Here ya go, little buddy.

TREK: Where'd you guys buy all this stuff?

ERICA: We got it at Wal-mart when we went 2 buy me new make-up.

__

Next time on Team Night Rider: Whatever I feel like writing.


	3. TKR Script #3

****

NOTE:_ You guessed it. Another one. Cathy and Amber and their amazing waste of time, the amazing waste of time that they didn't even try to make good. When they were up too late at night and up too early in the morning back when they were both in elementary school. I wish I could remember when these were written..._

TKR Script #3

by Amber and Cathy

** **

Setting: That really freaky room with the logo on all the walls

May 13, 1999; 5:03PM

JENNY: I hate Kyle.

KYLE: Why do you hate me, Jenny?

JENNY: Because. I hate you.

ERICA: This could get boring very fast.

DUKE: I hate Jenny.

JENNY: Why?

DUKE: I don't know. I just do.

KYLE: I hate you, Trek. All you do is play video games and watch the Sci-Fi Channel.

ERICA: The guy on Sliders is pretty hot. I hate Duke.

DUKE: Um, why is that?

ERICA: You are boring. Your car is more exciting than you are.

TREK: I hate Erica. I wonder what her real skin looks like... Hey, Duke, you wanna play Mortal Kombat?

DUKE: No, thanks.

KYLE: Anyway, Mobius just... I don't hate you Trek. I love you, man.

TREK: I don't hate Erica. Of course, I don't love her either.

DUKE: I don't hate Jenny anymore. I never had a reason to in the first place, you know?

ERICA: Duke, I don't hate you. Actually, I think your car is boring, too.

JENNY: I still hate Kyle.

KYLE: I won't ask why. Doesn't anyone care what Mobius did?

ALL: No!

****

Setting: Jenny's Quarters

Same day, 7:20PM

__

(Erica walks into Jenny's room)

ERICA: How you feeling?

JENNY: I'm just really upset. And I hate Kyle.

ERICA: Oh, come on, Jenny! Why do you hate him?

JENNY: I don't know. It's like, I see him and...

ERICA: Oh, my god! You are in love with Kyle!

JENNY: No I'm not! I hate Kyle!

__

(Duke walks by the door)

ERICA: Hey, Duke! Jenny loves Kyle!

DUKE: Ooh, girl talk. Let me gossip!

ERICA: Okay. Me and Jenny were talking about why she hates Kyle, and it turns out she really loves him!

JENNY: I do not! Quit talking about me! 

__

(Trek walks by)

DUKE: Hey, Trek! Jenny loves Kyle!

TREK: Well, duh. Wanna play Mortal Kombat?

ERICA: No. Wanna gossip?

TREK: Sure! Are we still gossiping about Jenny?

JENNY: No!

__

(Clayton walks by)

TREK: Mr. Mean Cook! Jenny is in love with Kyle.

CLAYTON: Okay. Can I come in? There isn't much gossip on Skyone.

ERICA: Yeah, come on in! 

****

Setting: Skyone Cafetaria

Next Morning, 8:17AM

__

(Everyone is staring at Kyle and smiling when he walks in; he doesn't know why)

(Kyle sits down with Trek, Duke, and Erica; Jenny is sitting by herself across the room)

KYLE: What's wrong with Jenny this morning?

ERICA: She's mad at us.

KYLE: Why?

TREK: Because we told everyone that she...

ERICA: Shut up, Trek!

KYLE: Okay. You're scaring me. I'm going to talk to Jenny.

__

(Kyle walks over and sits across from Jenny)

(Everyone except TS, EW, and DD stare)

KYLE: Why is everyone staring at us?

JENNY: Because they're jerks.

KYLE: Do you still hate me?

JENNY: What? No one told you yet?

KYLE: Told me what?

JENNY: Nothing. Nothing at all. What are you talking about? (gets up and leaves)

__

(Kyle walks back over to others)

KYLE: What is her problem?!

TREK: I don't know. Wanna play Mortal Kombat?

KYLE: No. I gotta find out what Jenny's upset about. (leaves)

ERICA: I think Jenny's seriously ticked this time.

TREK: Ya think?

ERICA: Yeah, I do.

** **

Setting: That Same Freaky Room Again!

Later that morning, 11:42AM

KYLE: Alright, you guys. Who stole my coffee cake at breakfast this morning?

JENNY: Calm down, Kyle. It's just a piece of cake. 

KYLE: That was a coffee cake from the [Cathy's last name] & [Amber's last name] Bakery in Canada. They have the cool clumpy topping on them.

__

(EXPLOSION)

TREK: Um, guys, did you hear that?

ERICA: Dude! What blew up this time?

DUKE: Who cares? We're always in this stupid plane. Aaaah! Why can't we ever stay in a hotel? One with room service instead of just Clayton's "gourmet" cooking?

KYLE: Forget it. You all have the rest of the day off.

TREK: Hey, Erica? Wanna play Mortal Kombat? 

ERICA: Sorry. You can come help me with my make-up instead.

TREK: Fine! No on wants to play Mortal Kombat with me? You know what? I don't care!!!

JENNY: I'll play a round with you, Trek.

DUKE: Sure you wouldn't rather be with...?

JENNY: Duke, shut up!

KYLE: Something weird is going on here.

JENNY: What do you mean, Kyle?

KYLE: One of you knows where my coffee cake is, don't you?

__

(Jenny gets upset and leaves; Erica follows her)

KYLE: What has been up with Jenny lately?

__

(Duke shake his head and heads to the Skyone gym)

TREK: How can you be so thick, Kyle? Jenny loves you, or at least she did. You are so unaware you probably never noticed, did you? _(Glares at Kyle)_

KYLE: What's your problem all of a sudden?

TREK: You used to seem like the perfect guy, a great leader and all that, but you aren't anymore. _(leaves)_

KYLE _(to self)_: The whole world is going crazy! 

****

Setting: Breakfast

the next morning, 7:52AM

KYLE: Jenny, why didn't you tell me?

JENNY: Tell you what, Kyle?

KYLE: That you love me. _(Jenny blushes) _ I love you too, Jenny.

TREK, DUKE, and ERICA: Aw, how sweet.

__

THE END


	4. TKR SCRIPT #4

****

NOTE:_ The last of Amber and Cathy's tkr scripts. This one was never finished. And, no, it wasn't meant to be good. We have actually been working on a REAL tkr story, one that would be seriously and well-written. But whatever. For now, here's the beginning of the fourth and final "TKR Script"._

TKR SCRIPT #4

by Amber and Cathy 

__

(all five cars are sitting in front of the FLAG building)

(explosion)

(building on fire)

DANTE: Well, that can't be good.

ERICA: Yeah, who's gonna pay us now!

TREK _(sarcastically)_: That's good, Erica. Not selfish at all.

JENNY: Hey! Who's that?!

__

(a group of people dressed in suits come and kidnap the team; they leave the cars behind)

NARRATOR: Ten years ago all it took was one man and one car to get the job done. Now, the foundation for law and government has assembled five highly skilled operatives and paired them with state-of-the-art vehicles to defeat a new breed of outlaws. They are... Team Knight Rider. _(theme song)_

****

Setting: A dark room

__

(the five members of the team are sitting on the floor, with their hands tied in front of them, gagged)

(Kyle spits out his gag)

KYLE: Everyone okay?

__

(they all mumble behind the gags)

(Others spit out gags)

JENNY: We're all fine, Kyle.

DUKE _(whispers to Trek)_: Yeah, Kyle thinks Jenny's fine. Pass it along.

TREK_ (whispers to Erica)_: Kyle thinks Jenny's fine. Pass it along.

ERICA_ (whispers to Jenny)_: Kyle thinks Jenny's fine. Pass it along.

JENNY _(to Kyle)_: Kyle, do you think I'm fine?

KYLE: No, I think you are super hot! Wait. Did I say that out loud?

TREK: Yeah, ya did. Haha. 

KYLE: Okay, back to business.

DUKE: Alright. How do we get out of here?

ERICA: Um, how 'bout through the door?

TREK: What door?

ERICA: The one you're leaning against.

TREK: Oh. Woah!

__

(The door opens and he falls backwards)

(everyone steps over Trek and out the door)

JENNY: It's bright outside.

ERICA: Ya think?

KYLE: There are the cars. Let's go.

__

(they go.)

****

Setting: The Situation Room

Some Day in 1999 or maybe 2000

KYLE: Um, we're getting some budget cuts.

TREK: Meaning?

KYLE: Well, we have to spend less money. That means we have to fire Clayton and make our own food. It also means Jenny and Erica have to share a room. Me and Duke have to share, too. Nobody has to share with Trek 'cause it would smell too bad to breathe.

TREK: Great. Like anyone could eat Erica's food. She'll get make-up in it. Ew!

ERICA: Boy Genius here can barely make T.V. dinners, and he's complaining about me?

KYLE: Meeting adjourned.

__

(everyone leaves)

****

Setting: Jenny and Erica's Room

__

(Jenny is putting on a little tan eyeshadow; Erica is putting on a ton of blue-ish purple eyeshadow)

JENNY: So, Erica, what are you wearing today?

ERICA: Um, clothes?

JENNY: Hey, I wish we didn't have to share a room either, but at least I'm being nice.

ERICA: So, you don't want to share a room with me? Fine. 

JENNY: It's not that I don't want to share a room, I just like my privacy.

ERICA: What do you do when you're alone? Write love letters to Kyle?

JENNY: Yes. Whoops. No, of course not...

ERICA: I'm going to go to breakfast. Ciao.

****

Setting: Breakfast

The next morning (and we were wrong; it's 2001)

TREK: Alright. Dippy eggs shaped like UFO's, and pancakes shaped like trucks.

ERICA: Hey! My UFO is deformed!

TREK: No, it's not.

ERICA: What do you mean? It is shaped like a blob instead of a spaceship.

TREK: No. I just didn't make yours special. it is just a egg.

****

NOTE:_ Well, folks, that's all there ever was or ever will be. Formatting these tonight has been a blast...Makes me want to call Cathy._

And, one last time: These weren't meant to be good!


End file.
